Still my little brother after all
by Alexinie
Summary: What happened when Thor took Loki back to Asgard? Is a brothers bond stronger than betrayal, or has the Trickster gone too far this time? Thoki bromance!


**Hey guys, so this is my first Avengers fic and this is based purely off the plot of Thor and the Avengers. I don't really know much about the Marvel story lines, and my grip of Norse Mythology is basic. That said, none of the characters are my own, however my faults are all mine. I hope you enjoy it, and please review! xx**

**AN. Thoki all the way, and that is all. **

* * *

Heavy chains hung with the weight of the daemons that shrouded Loki as he followed his brother back to Asgard.

He was a broken man, in reputation and mind and for the first time in his life his shoulders slumped and his composure was threatening to break. Threatening. He wouldn't give his precious brother- no jailer- the satisfaction of seeing Loki's pain to its full extent. He had lost. Lost in the war for the rule of a pathetic race, lost the throne of Asgard, the love of his father, and he could only imagine the fade of this mothers love as it was out shadowed by her disappointment in her eyes. He had lost, and was lost. The intelligent man allowed his green eyes to glance at his brother for the smallest moment, and If possible his heart broke again.

Thor. Thor whom he had loved as a brother, fought with as a brother should, laughed with and joked at when he had tried to turn his hand to the complex art of magic which Loki used with such slight of hand. Thor. Even his eyes were shrouded with disappointment at Loki now. He remembered the power of Thor's hope that shone in his eyes as he begged him to stop it all, but Loki couldn't, he was so close to the brilliance he knew a rule would bring. The hope was replaced now by a glare of stone, and with it Loki's heart grew heavy. Now he longed for the shadow of his brothers brilliance, to feel second best once again just so he knew they held him in their thoughts at all, not cast into the darkness of shame as he was now. The one that turned on his own kind, who betrayed his family, the name that is avoided around the dinner table. The forgotten illegitimate brother of the wondrous king Thor would become.

These thoughts crushed Loki as he felt the floor once again meet with his feet as he reached Asgard once again. He was home, no, he had reached his prison.

"Loki." his brothers voice was like a deep rumble of thunder bringing the dark god from his despairing thoughts. "Loki it isn't too late, please, the elders are firm on yor punishment, but i know you can change their minds. They've always had a soft spot for you Loki, why do you think youve never been punished before now? Say you were cursed, lost, enraged once you found the truth of your parentage, anything, that would make the elders change their minds. Anything that wouldn't mean you aren't my brother anymore." An infinate pause passed betwen the two men, Thor continued in an almost whisper "It wasn't you Loki, not my brother, my brother wouldn't attempt mass genocide or lead an army on the world belonging to the woman I-" Thor's words failed him, but the desperate hope was back in his eyes "Not even my wild, trickster brother would be that-" Thor's back turned on him, hiding his face from Loki's own. Loki reached out an arm,

"Brother-"

"DON'T! Do not call me brother then deny me your kin! Do not mistake my words for forgiveness; I have never been so furious with you Loki." Thor's face contorted into a rage that cut through the numbness surrounding Loki's recently hardened heart.

"You deny me as your brother, and attack an unprotected race, fight against me then have the audacity to call me brother?" Thors words caused the yonger to shrink into himself

"Loki, I begged you to stop, to see reason, to come home while it wasn't too late-" Moisture began to glaze Loki's eyes

"No Thor- never- I, never- not against you" his usually eloquent speech impeded by the surge of emotion he had towards the man he thought he could never see as a brother again. Loki's eyes roamed Thor, different to Loki in every way. Thor was big, big voice big muscles big heart. Loki was thin and calculating and manipulative, yet Thor still managed to see the best in him, or had until now.

"never against you Thor" Loki's composure returned and he held Thor's gaze steadily.

"Then who against Loki? You fought my friends, and so you fight me. I begged you to stop Loki. Lok, I begged. How do you expect me to forgive?" his voice became a whisper as his hands came to grip Loki's shoulders firmly, shaking him lightly.

"Please. Brother, I am sorry. I never wanted to wrong you, but father- Odin, he battled us against one another from birth, knowing full well I could never win against his true heir. I was a puppet in his schemes, an experiment and tool for no more than the union of two worlds, I-"

Thors sadenned eyes turned on him "And that is here you miss the point Loki. Our rivalry is what created us, and do you not see the privalage at being the link between two worlds? I do not understand brother- You had the ability to unite races, yet you choose to destroy them, and wage war between them instead? I may have been rash in youth to wage war, but I see now how foolish and childish that was."

Loki's resolve broke completly with Thors words, and the truth of his actions crashed heavly on his shoulders. What a fool he was indeed.

"What have i done?" Loki's voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper, his eyes flicked to meet Thors own blue ones with fire in his gaze "I am sorry brother, Truly I am, I couldnt see how my actions affected anyone but father, and now- I was foolish and childish and driven by ignorant jealousy-please, I have no right to xpect it, but please, forgive me?" Loki's eyes grew wild as he tried to convince Thor of his sincerity.

"What is this? The trickster learns humility? Never, did i think this day would come." Thor's voice contained a faint echo of humour causing Loki to smirk slightly.

"Me? When did the God of Thunder learn such big words? Audacity?" Thor's face was torn between a grin and a stern mask of reproach, as though he wanted to fight the direction their confrontation was talking, and was amused, cautious and insulted all at once. Suddenly, Loki's grin was returned by Thor as the elder clasped him on the back. "Now I truly know it is my brother that has returned" he laughed "only my Loki would dare to insult someone in a speech for forgiveness. Perhaps we have both learnt valuble lessons during our time on Earth, perhaps they are not so primaive as we make to seem."

Hhis words were light but their deeper meaning struck deep into Loki. This wasn't over yet, and he wouldn't be forgiven in a while but for the moment it was enough simply to see emotion back in Thor's eyes. Others, however would be more difficult to win over, a brothers tust was never hard to win back, and almost imppossible to break after all.

"Brother-" Loki stuttered self consciously.

"What is it?" Thor's brows drew close warily

"Thank you" the trickster spoke the humble words that were so foreign to him in a wave of unease. Thor's laugh boomed through the room

"Now that. Is surprise indeed. I am glad you've learnt something of humility from your exploits, although you should know by now Loki, you never need thank me, we are brothers after all." Thor had decided that was his brother needed most of all now, was an ally to stop him resorting to what he had on earth, and he was all to ready to fight any of his little brothers battles for him. After all, it's the first rule of brotherhood, Thor could insult Loki all he wanted, yet should another speak a word against him, Thor would be the first to defend. And so it always would be. Big brothers have a duty after all, even if they are kings or gods and their little brothers are raving, world destroying lunatics.

Loki grinned at Thor "well then, brother, who shall lead the way into battle this time?" he motioned towards the door, and the eople of Asgard that resided beyond. Thor laughed,

"A fearsome battle it will be, to win over fathers trust again. Perhaps it would be wise for me to lead" he slung an arm over Loki's shoulders "although, I quite liked the look of ill placed terror on that sly face of yours, maybe I shall leave you to face father yourself" Thor began to run away grinning widely.

"Thor, Thor! No, brother come back!" Loki laughed and began to run after him.

"Ah Loki, you've gotten slow! Perhaps your cow horn hat would help your speed? I can imagine they are very aerodynamic!" Thor called over his shoulder at the man trailing at his heels.

"How many times Thor? They are NOT cow horns! They are-" Loki gave up as his brother sped off along the corridor.

"Horns or not, I'm still faster!" the brothers joined laughter filled the halls of Asgard once again, and if just for a while, everything felt as though it did before the events of months past.

Thor and Loki were once again, brothers making mischief.

* * *

**So what do you think guys?... Sequel worthy or?.. Anyway i hope you enjoyed the rambling of mind, thanks for reading! Xx**


End file.
